CycloneBlade
by supernovasword
Summary: Join me, my friend Lewellyn and the Pharaoh as we become bearers of supernatural weapons called the CycloneBlades. This Sci-Fi, mystery, fantasy adventure will blow your mind.
1. Authors Comments

**Authors Comments**

**I based Yami Yugi off of my boyfriend Chris Wiles, because he is just like him. This Fan Fiction of Yu-Gi-Oh! And Witchblade, this is a tribute to him. If I was in any danger, I think he would have done what Masane Amaha did for Rhioko, plus my mother. They both would fight to the death to save me. **

**But this is a tribute Fan Fiction. CycloneBlade is for both male and female to bare, and was made entirely out of lightning, or any type of storm. There are three sets. The first set is made of out a tornado, the second set was made out of lightning, and the final set was made out of a typhoon (hurricane) **

**The Pharaoh, Lewellyn (my best friend) and I bare these gauntlets in fighting the newest generation of sisters, and X-cons. **

**My mom is a scientist in this Fan Fiction, along with my original characters that I use in all of my stories I've never posted. She helps us train, and gives all three of us the gauntlets.**

**The story takes place in my mother's home town Copiague, Long Island. All of her childhood friends are also in the story as well. Thanks to Gary, Cheryl, Lisa, Tom, Michael, all of them for inspiring me. Mainly Cheryl, she believed that I could do anything if I set my mind to it. Gary, inspired me to do anything, but mainly to sing (lol) **

**Throughout the story I see Masane's spirit, and guides me to fight the next generation of Sisters and X-Cons, and tells me to bare the blade.**

**The CycloneBlade is worn on both wrists, and are green, not red, nor purple. For all three bearers, they will break down, but will be spliced back to life by using advanced technology and a lot of prayer. The power from the break down process, not only feels better than the WitchBlade, but will cause them to advance two levels.**

**Level 1 The Pharaoh: Advanced blades of lightning, **

**Level 2 The Pharaoh: Speed of light + Voice like thunder**

**Level 1: Lewellyn: With two chains weaved into her arms armor, uses the chains to shock you if whipped **

**Level 2 Lewellyn: Speed of light + Blade of a 1,000 winds**

**Level 1 Me (Tara): Advanced blades of lightning**

**Level 2 Me (Tara): Lightning boot heels + Lightning bolt scream**

**That is enough for my comments, but I hope you'll enjoy the story! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

_**It was the dead of night here in Copiague, Long Island. It stormed harder and harder with each second. I laid wide awake as my mother was asleep somewhat. When will this frinkin' storm die down? I thought. So I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some tea. It felt eerie walking down stairs, I felt like something was watching me, although it was my mind playing tricks on me.**_

_**Putting water in the tea pot something didn't seem right. This feeling was never new, so I put the blue pot down and looked toward the basement door. I saw that a light was on, but something was calling me down there. I hesitated for a moments but opened the door. Wait, the light downstairs isn't green. I thought. Taking the first step down, the feeling grew stronger. I knew moms science equipment was down there, but the feeling didn't come from her tools or studies. **_

_**Walking down, it grew cold, but the thermostat said 70 degrees. Oh well, basements are supposed to be cold. I thought to myself looking around at the old artifacts mom found with Yugi's grandfather Sullivan Mutou. "Wow, I didn't know she found such cool stuff in England" I said to myself. Mom recently traveled to England with Sullivan to find more medieval artifacts. On a long table there were three sets of gauntlets. Each one of them were labeled "The CycloneBlade" I stared in amazement as each one of them glowed an eerie green. Why are they glowing? I asked myself. I picked up moms note book that laid open on her desk, and read about these gauntlets.**_

_**:The CycloneBlades are gauntlets made entirely out of tornados, typhhons, and lightning. I have seen that the gems were made out of pure Jade imported to England from Beijing, China: That was all until one of the glass cased burst into thousands of shards. One of the sets began to attach itself to both of my arms. There was a burning, ecstasy sensation along with intense pain. "NO. STOP!" I screamed. "MOM! HELP ME!" the door to the basement had faded away. **_

_**Ripping my clothing off to reveal armor, the burning intensified, the ecstasy to fight had sky rocketed. "STOP IT!" I demanded. But the blade continued to cover me in black and hot green armor. Tribal designs appeared underneath my eyes, looking like lightning bolts, my hair grew longer and white. Until finally.**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG! I roared as armor covered my whole body. **_

_**My shoulder armor was spiked, my arms and hands were completely covered in metallic black sleeves and gloves revealing the blade on both of my wrists glowing a bright blue instead of green. Only my breasts were covered, my abdomen showed , and my hips were covered, my boots linked themselves to where my hip armor was. My heels glowed a bright yellow. My hair grew down to my ankles and into a spike, my crown stood high with bright green highlights that would glow.**_

_**I was in complete ecstasy to fight and destroy. **_


End file.
